Foreign Vampire Leader
Foreign Vampire Leader, aka Silas' Friend — First appears in "Angels' Judgmemt". Introduction The Foreign Vampire Leader, also called as Silas' Friend, is a foreign Vampire with a French accent who is the leader of a group vampires sent to test Sara Haziz, a candidate to be the new Guild Director, by an unnamed Archangel of the Cadre of Ten. They were to test Sara's strength, skill, character and leadership.Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 6 Bio After his attack on Sara and Deacon in Timothy Lee's junk yard with fifteen weaponless vampires against two, he seemed satisfied that she met and passed the test according to his Archangel's command. Then he left.Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 6 Down the road a little later, he stopped Sara and Deacon. He says he came to plead for help from the Guild. One of his vampires has been kidnapped by a Hunter. Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 7 About Species * Vampire Age * Centuries old "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 6 Allegiance * Cadre of Ten Powers / Abilities / Skills * His power so potent it thickened the air."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 Occupation / Position / Title * Leader of some kind and trusted vampire servant to an Archangel Court (for Archangels, ruling angels) * An Archangel of the Cadre Characteristics / Attributes * Carried centuries of experience in his eyes. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 4 * moved like a man who knew how to use every shift to his advantage. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 4 * He does a lot of talking and clever banter."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 4 Physical Description * Tall dark-haired male "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 Connections * Friend: Silas * Under Command of: Cadre of Ten, one of the Archangels Other Details * He said that his master does not see how a human female could run a Guild of warriors."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 6 * He calls Sara "Milady" and "petite guerriére" (little warrior) "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 6 * Deacon didn't recognize any of the vampires, so none of them belonged to Raphael. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 6 * it came through in his voice that felt affection for the younger vampire, Silas."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 7 Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Sara Haziz * Deacon * Silas * Timothy Lee * Marco Giardes * Elena Deveraux * Mr. Lacarre * Rodney * Mindy * Lucifer's Girl * Cadre of Ten * Archangel * Vampires * Contract * Angels Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt" He watched Sara and Deacon in the garage of her hotel. It was a game. He was letting her know she's being watched, testing her strength."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 Ten minutes from Shah’s home in a deserted parking lot when there they were—seven vampires. Deacon gave Sara the choice to fight or run—they ran, the smart thing at seven to two."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 4 He surrounds Sara and Deacon at Timothy Lee's junk yard with fifteen vampires—against two hunters. He does all the talking. Sara gets help from hidden places and the vamps all end up injured, groaning on the ground. The leader yielded, Sara passed the test, and they all left."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 6 He stops Sara and Deacon on the road about a short time later. He says that Marco Giardes had kidnapped Silas, one of his vampire, and pleads for Guild help to rescue him."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 7 Mr. Lacarre found him loitering and decided he might be of help, brought him into the bar, along with Mindy and Rodney. Rodney identified Silas as the killer. The Vampire Leader said he has done this before. Three decades ago, when a human he’d been romancing left him for another vampire, he killed four vampires claiming bloodlust. He protected Silas because he was young. “I no longer do.”''"Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 8 Quotes : “Damn devil dog ate half my leg.” ''Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 6 : “That was rather unladylike.” : “Well, you weren’t exactly gentlemanly in attacking me.” (Sara) : “Ah,” the vampire said. “That is so. But you have a knight to protect you.” : “I don’t need a knight, I’m not a queen to hide behind my troops. I’m a general.” (Sara) : The vampire’s expression grew strangely quiet. “Then I will stop being a gentleman.” Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 6 : “Politics is a most unkind mistress.”''Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 6 : "Silas had a relationship with the hunter. Unbeknownst to anyone, they went their separate ways two weeks ago. The hunter’s name is Marco Giardes. I have no idea of what happened between the two of them. But I received a message from Silas a few minutes ago stating that Marco was holding him captive in the basement of his home. Silas walked into the hunter’s bar an hour ago with his new inamorato. He is young, thinks being a vampire makes him invincible. Silas’s new lover is no more. Silas got the message out before Marco realized he had a second cell phone. I’ve received no messages since, so the hunter has likely remedied that. ... "why aren’t you mounting a rescue? ... "Raphael was not pleased when he found out about the attack on Sara. We are not his people. He has forbidden us from doing anything in his territory except that which relates to our departure—even feeding. We’re to leave on the first plane out of the country. Marco met him during a hunt. Silas came to be with him. We would appeal to our archangel for help, but he doesn’t particularly care for Silas. ''"Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 7 : "He has done this before. Three decades ago, when a human he’d been romancing left him for another vampire, he killed four of our own kind. He told me the bloodlust had gotten hold of him. He was young . . . I protected him.” The clearly shaken vampire took a deep breath and turned his back on his former friend. “I no longer do.” Note Even though this character is given no name, he has more page space than most of the other characters. And he's pivotal to plot. So, I gave him a page. See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Cadre